It's a New Day
by WPGanimefan
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day: Ranma now living with her mother meets more of her family & some new friends
1. Chapter 1

Squeal to "Just Another Day" This takes places the next morning after "Just Another Day" ends

Morning came as it always did; however this time with it awoke a currently female Ranma who for the first time woke up without being splashed with cold water or flying through the bedroom window into the koi pond. She stretched before getting dressed she changed from her boxers into a pair of panties and a sports bra before putting on a outfit that Kasumi gave her which was similar in style to her own outfits, then after she was dressed she looked into her mirror and saw a sad girl looking back and she thought to herself

'If someone told me a year ago that I would willingly dress like this, I would have told them that they were nuts and that there was no chance in hell of that happening'

Ranma then headed downstairs to the kitchen having decided to make breakfast as she couldn't practice the art at the moment, while she set to work her mother was just waking up. After she got dressed she went to her son/daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door, when she got no response she opened it stepping into the room only to see that her daughter wasn't there as she then turned and left the room she heard a high pitched whistle coming from downstairs as she headed down she heard her daughter yell out from the kitchen

"BREAKFAST"

When she entered the kitchen, she froze in shock seeing that Ranma had not only done the cooking but had also set the table for them. Before turning to get the kettle from the stove, as she did Ranma saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Morning Mom"  
"Morning Ranma, you know you didn't have to do this"  
"I know, but I wanted to especially since I can't practice the art"

Ranma walked back to the table as her mother walked in and sat down at the table as Ranma poured both of them tea, before she herself sat down she then dished up both of there plates. They both then said "Itadakimasu" Nodoka looked at her daughter and a wave of sadness went through her as she realized that the smile on her daughters face was just for show it didn't seem to be genuine. As Nodoka took a bite of the food her daugther made a look of surprise appeared on her face

"Ranma this is good"  
"Thanks Mom"

While they were eating, Nodoka was wondering how her son turned daughter learned how to cook this well it was nearly as good as her or even Kasumi's own cooking so she decided to ask "How did you learn to cook this well?" when Ranma looked at her she got a sudden feeling of dread as to what she was going to hear after a few seconds Ranma replied by asking her "You sure you want to know?" and with the nodded from her mother and after taking a sip of her tea she begun telling her

"When I was eight years old we were traveling with Ukyo who with her father taught me to make Okonomiyaki after that Pops refused to do the cooking saying that now that I was old enough it was beneath him to do woman's work." Nodoka's eye twitched "Then there were times were when he sold me off to some family and while I was with them I would learn from them before Pop would steal me back," she let out a sigh and continued "there were several times where after eating at restaurant he would run out on a bill and I would have to work there to pay it off" Nodoka was getting angry "Then when I came to Nermia, I learned from Kasumi while I taught her some of the things I know and finally I learned from you Mom when you thought I was Ranko Tendo". Where she was angry before she was now PO'd with Genma but she didn't show it while listening to her or while they were cleaning up after eating, once that was done Nodoka excused herself just as the phone rang

"Moshi Moshi Saotome Residance"  
"Hello, Aunite?"  
"Hello Kasumi, what can I do for you"  
"I was wondering if you have seen Ranma, he never came home last night and we're about to head for the beach, so I wanted to let him know."  
"Kasumi, you forgot didn't you?" "Forget what, Auntie?" "That once summer vacation begun Ranma would be living with me from now on"  
"Oh My, I guess I did forget. Sorry auntie"  
"Don't be dear, I'm glad you were worried about her enough to call me"

Nodoka after getting her to promise that she wouldn't tell anyone where he was, she then explained to her what had happened and the reason why Ranma wasn't going to be going, needless to say Kasumi was upset not only with her sister but also with herself for not being there for Ranma when he needed her, so she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about where Ranma was. After they hung up Nodoka made a phone call, a short while later she found Ranma in the living room watching tv

"Ranma?"  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"I want you to go pack"  
"Why?"  
"Were going to visit my mother"  
"I have got a grandmother?"  
"Yes, now please go get ready"

Ranma nodded she got up and then headed upstairs to her room where she picked up her backpack which was still packed and waited a few minutes before heading back downstairs where she joined her mother before they headed out to and got into the car and headed for her mother's mothers house

A/N: Itadakimasu - Let's Eat, Moshi Moshi - Hello 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...

Genma and the Tendos arrived at their Hotel which was near the beach, once everyone was unpacked they got changed then headed to the beach. The fathers after there failed attempt at surfing were sitting in one of the beach side restaurants, Nabiki was reading a manga while sunbathing, Kasumi was now sunbathing as well after her swim when she heard sounds of a fight followed by hearing their imouto shouting

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT BAKA IS"

A Few Minutes Ealier...

While Kasumi and Nabiki were laughing there heads off while taking pictures of a now pandaifed Genma trying to surf which Nabiki had talked them into, Akane who was playing volleyball with some other teens when both Ukyo & Shampoo arrived

"Hey there Sug"  
"Hey Ukyo, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm taking a vacation during summer vacation and maybe spend sometime with Ranchan"  
"Nihao, Spatula girl & Kitchen Destroyer"  
"Hey/Hi Shampoo"  
"Where Airen?"  
"Hey, yeah where is Ranchan?"  
"I don't know"  
"Kitchen Destroyer no keep Shampoo Airen to self"  
"I'm not"

This argument went on for another minute before the fiancee trio started to fight, at seeing this the fun and happyness Kasumi was feeling ealier drained from her allowing her sadness and depression over what happened to her otooto. Kasumi got up and headed back to the hotel which was only noticed by Nabiki who got up and followed her a little ways behind her. When she entered the room she saw Kasumi laying on the bed crying, she closed the door and crossed the room and sat down next to her sister as she did she noticed that she was holding a picture of a male/female Ranma that she photoshopped at her request

"Oneechan?"

When she didn't move or answer Nabiki put her arm around her shoulders then tried again, this time Kasumi looked at her as tears were running down her face. Nabiki moved her arm and pulled her into a hug "Want to talk about it?" Kasumi sighed then shock her head

"Does it have to do with what just happened?"  
"A little bit"  
"Does it have to do with Ranma?"  
"Yes"  
"Kasumi, please talk to me"  
"Only if you promise not to tell or even sell anyone this information"  
"I promise I won't tell or sell anything you tell me"

While Nabiki and Kasumi were talking in the hotel room and the fiancee trio were fighting on the beach, Nodoka and Ranma were still driving to her grandmother's place as they were Nodoka was taking to Ranma about her family then after awhile she realized that she needed to give her daughter the talk

"Ranma since your a girl at the moment you should know that once a month"  
"Mom, I know"  
"What?"  
"I said I know"  
"How?...When?"

Ranma closed her eyes and then began talking "When I met the old gho...Cologne for the first time, she used a pressure point on me called the cat's tougne, which makes you super sensitive to hot water in other words I was locked in this form." Ranma sighed "Shortly after that Nabiki found me in the bathroom freaking out and called Kasumi. After they helpped me get cleaned up they then took me into Kasumi's room when they finally got me to calm down, they then explained what was happening and what could happen to me. After that I started training more in my female form so that it would be as strong as my male form so that couldn't happen to me". The more she learned about her childs life, the more she regreted letting Genma take Ranma on the training trip

"What else happened on your training trip?"

During the remainder of the drive Ranma told her mother everything from the Nekoken to Leaving Ukyo to The bread feud with Ryoga to Jusenkyo to dealing with the Amazons to arriving at the Tendo dojo that day, by the time Ranma finished they had arrive at her grandmothers house which was bigger then the Kunos. Nodoka had decided to devorice Genma

A/N  
Otooto - Little Brother  
Imouto - Little Sister  
Baka - Idiot  
Oneechan - Big Sister 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is the right place, Mom?"

"Yes, it is."

"But it's huge!"

"Compared to your cousin's place it's actually small."

Ranma stared at her mother who had already started up the stairs. Shaking her head she ran to catch up to her mother. Just as her mother knocked on the door, Ranma caught up to her. The door opened to reveal a tall woman with long gray hair in pigtails.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Daughter, please come in."

As Nodoka & Ranma entered the house, Nodoka asked "How are you doing, Mom"? "Good & you"? She smiled as Nodoka said "I'm good" She noticed Ranma standing beside her mother and asked, "and who's this young lady"?

"Mom this is my son & daughter Ranma"

"Pleased to meet you Ranma. I'm Usagi, your Gradmother."

"Likewise Grandma."

She smiled at that and said "The others are already here. We are just waiting for Theo and his daughters. They should be here shortly." She lead them into the living room where there were two women about Nodoka's age, an older man, and two girls about Ranma's age.

"Oneechan"

"Imoutochan"

"Imoutochan"

Ranma stood back as the three women greeted each other. While she was watching them, the older man and the two girls introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome"

"Please to meet you Ranma. I'm your Grandfather Yusuke"

"I'm your Cousin Ami Mizuno."

"Hi Ranma, I'm your Cousin Setsuna Sakurazaki"

Ami then noticed the gray haired, pigtailed woman who had entered the room and fainted in shock! Ranma barely caught her before she hit the floor. Their grandfather took her from Ranma and place her on the couch in the den, and then rejoined the others.

Just then a portal opened up in the living room. A man and three women came out one which had fur. Ranma saw this and ran from the room screaming "CAT" - leaving everyone except his mother in shock. One of the new comers turned to her. "Sis" Nodoka sighed, "My idiot husband taught my son the Nekoken".

Theo's face paled, as he had heard of the technique, while everyone else looked confused and asked "SON"? She nodded. "I know more of my husband's stupidity. He took him to Jusenkyo where he knocked Ranma into the Nyannichuan or Spring of the drowned girl, and because of his injuries, he can't change back at the moment."

Usagi shook her head and left to check on Ami. Theo turned to his daughters and said "Brianna would you please go and find Ranma." She nodded and started out of tbe room when he added, "and please tell her now about Brittney". Brianna nodded and left the living room in search of the red-haired girl that she was told was really a boy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna left the living room wondering about her newly discovered cousin. It was easy for her to find where Ranma had disappeared to thanks to her enhanced senses that she has from her WereCheetah DNA. She entered the library and found Rama behind the couch.

"Ranma"?  
"Yes"?  
"I'm your cousin Brianna"  
"Pleased to meet you"  
"Likewise"

"Your Mother told us about your curse and the Neko-Ken training before I was asked to find you and let you know about that. The catwoman you saw was really one of my sisters. She is a WereCheetah and she'll never hurt you unless you attack a member our family or you get between her and her tuna".

Ranma had stopped shivering but Brianna had noticed that she had become very depressed and asked if she was okay. Ranma looked at her. "No, I hate being afraid of c..c..felines. I especially hate what happens when the fear becomes too much and I snap, because I don't remember what happens when I'm a feline". Brianna thought about it & then said:

"No promises, but maybe we can help you over come your fear".  
"Really, you'd do that for me"?  
"Of course, Ranma we're family".  
"You don't know much that means to me".  
"No problem, do you want to go back now"?  
"Sure, let's go".

While they were talking, at the same time in another room, Usagi who had left the group to get smelling salts, was now using them to waken Ami up. As she came to she sat up & looked at the woman before her.

"Chibi Usa"?  
"Yes, Ami"  
"How, what, why"?  
"You saw what the future looks like"  
"It's beautiful"  
"You really think so, maybe you should know the truth"  
"What do you mean"?

"Shortly after Crystal Tokyo was formed, and Mom...er...Usagi was crowned Queen, she decided to purify the world; however, there were those who couldn't be purified so they we're banished to Nemesis. A short while later you discovered that when she purified the Earth she also stopped the aging process".

"Really"? Usa nodded at her question and kept talking.

"A few years later I was born. When I was seven I was affected by Mom...er...Usagi's age stop spell. Then shortly after that the Black Moon Family attack I was sent back to the past so you guys would protect me. When I was captured by the Black Moon Family and turned into Black Lady, Mom's spell no longer effected me but I knew that if you guys could somehow beat the Black Moon Family, I would end up looking like a seven year old again so I made a hologram projector passed on the Disguise pen so that I would look like I was seven again and nobody would notice".

"WHAT"?

"A year later when I turned eighteen, I convinced Mother to allow me to go to Jurian but my guardians Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas, and Sailor Ceres had to come with me. As we passed Uranus we entered the hibernation chambers as soon as my guardians we're sealed in. I left my chamber, lowered the ships speed, and then, as we neared Pluto, I beamed down to Castle Charon and snuck down to where the Gates of Time were and came back to the present, I found a place to live, got a job, then eventually got married and started a family".

"What if Pluto finds out what you did"?  
"Nothing, I'm a grown woman and I make my own decisions, not her, not my Mother. I want you to promise me that you won't tell Usagi or Pluto what I told you". "I promise...Grandma".  
"Good, now let us join the others". 


	5. Chapter 5

:::Earlier:::  
While Brianna went to look for Ranma and Usa went to check on Ami, this left Yusake, Nodoka, Theo, Brittney & Gina in the living room. Nodoka saw that the WereCheetah was staring at the door Ranma had left threw with a look of confusion and sadness on her face.

"Please don't be upset with Ranma's reaction to you, Brittney".

The WereCheetah turned and looked into the older woman's eyes. "I'm not upset, but I don't understand what happened. Why did she reacted like that?" Nodoka let out a sigh and informed those still in the room about one of her husband's acts of stupidity and how the Neko-Ken training was taught.

:::NOW:::  
Ranma & Brianna start to head back to the living room. As they left the library, Ranma entered the Soul of Ice and they saw their cousin Ami and their Grandmother also heading back to the living room. Just before they start to head in Ami stopped and asked

"Did it just get cold in here"?

"Oops, Sorry, I didn't realize I was that deep into the Soul Of Ice".

"Soul Of Ice"?

"An Amazon technique that allows you to get rid of your emotions, or in my case control my emotions."

"Really, why would you want to do that"?

"It also helps fuel one of my attacks called the Hiyru Shoten Ha".

"Oh, are you ready to go in"?

Ranma nodded and the four of them reentered the living room. As they did Ranma went up to the now human Brittney. 

"Brittney, I'm sorry about how I reacted to you".

"It's okay Ranma, your mother explained why".

Back at the beach  
Nabiki listened as her older sister blamed herself for not helping Ranma out more then she did, and for ignoring a lot of what had gone on around her, and for not curbing Akane's temper. Nabiki held Kasumi as she cried herself to sleep. Once asleep, she laid her down on the bed and left the room. Nabiki went into the bathroom and finally changed out of her swimsuit. A moment later Akane came into the room muttering under her breath about Ranma and finally Nabiki had had enough.

"Akane, Shut up".

"Oneechan"?

"Enough. I am sick of hearing this crap, Akane".

"What do you mean"?

"Kasumi has been trying to keep our family together since Mother died, and she slowly built a shell around herself which shut her off from anything that didn't have to do with us but then shortly after the Saotome's came, Kasumi started to break out of her shell as she started to think of Ranma as her little brother & little sister. However because of your damn attitude our sister blames herself for how you have treated Ranma since he came to live with us".

"What do you mean"?

"You don't listen to what he has to stay, you accuse him of being perverted, mainly because he can change into a girl who's body is better built then yours is, you have accused him of cheating on you because of the other three girls that he has chasing after him."

"He encourages them". 

"No he doesn't, and it hurts her to see you two fight all the time, and I want it to stop. If Auntie will still allow the engagement, then either Kasumi or I will take it up. Got it"? Akane nodded. "Good. Now then you get changed and I'll wake Kasumi and we can go have supper". 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma groaned as the sun shon through her window. For the first time in her life she wished the sun would have stayed down for a few more hours as she didn't want to get up - especially after she recalled yesterdays after dinner conversation.

FLASHBACK

Dinner had finished and Ranma got up, left the dinning room and went into the living room where she sat down turning the tv on; however, before she could start channel surfing to find out what was on, Brianna came in and asked Ranma if she would like to go shopping with her tommorow. After a moment of thought, she was gonna decline, but her mother came in and answered for her saying that she would join them. Ranma looked like she was gonna to object before Nodoka turned to her son, turned daugther, and said:

"You only have a few outfits for your girl side, and I'd like for you to get some more outfits."

"I guess, but I won't get anything too girly or pink".

"That's fine, but you should also get some more bras & panties,"

"Mother!"

"What, you do need them!"

"Maybe so, but"

She trailed off as she didn't know how to finish that sentance. Her mother took that moment to say that she could either go with her or go with her cousins. Ranma gave a sad smile as she chose going with her cousins. Nodoka, seamingly knowing what she was thinking, told her it was okay and that she should spend sometime with them.

FLASHBACK ENDS

With breakfast done, Nodoka took her son/daugther aside and gave her several thousand yen as an allowance just before Brianna and Brittney dragged her off to do some shopping. Their first stop made Ranma want to run, but knew that if she didn't get some new bras and panties now, she would end up back here later with her Mother and be forced to try on stuff that would be more for nights with her spouse. So, Ranma, using the soul of ice, entered the store.

A half hour later they came out each caring a bag. Ranma turned to the sisters and said, "Not one word, no one hears about what happened. If I find out you told someone then NEKOKEN or not I will see how many ways there are to skin a c...cc...feline." Both girls nodded so fast it looked like a veriation of the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. What had happened was that when Brittney came out of the dressing room to get Ranma and Brainna's opinon on the outfit she was wearing, Ranma's eyes glazed over, blood ran down from his nose, and as she passed out. With a smile on her face she said one word and that was "Nabiki."

The rest of the shopping trip wasn't bad although, like with the lingre store, she did need help when trying on shirts or dresses, Ranma was still thankful when they were done, They grabbed a quick bite before they headed back to the house. Once there, Brianna and Brittney used the light gate to head back to their home while Ranma went to her room to put the new stuff away. She decided to go for a walk. As she walked Ranma became deep in thought until she heard a girl scream out. This caused her to break into a run. As she turned a corner she saw three guys, all about her age, dragging a girl that looked to be tweleve, maybe thirteen, into an allyway. She got a sickening feeling that she knew what was about to take place. Ranma looked up and down the street but saw no one. She went running to the alleyway knowing that she couldn't ignore this and had to help even though she knew she was going to get an earful both from her Mother and Doctor Tofu for ignoring his orders.

"HEY"

"Look boys another girl for us to play with."

"I don't thnk so! Now either you let her go or I hurt you."

"You hurt us? That's funny...GET HER"

the leader called out. The guys who were holding the girl looked at each other. Then the guy on the right (let's call him Bebop) let go of her and ran towards Ranma who waited until he was closer then side-stepped him, and used her good arm to flip him onto the ground. As he went to stand, Ranma sent her ki into her leg causing it to glow as she pulled it back. Then she swung it forward and, as she did, it blurred for a brief second before hitting Bebop in the temple knocking him out.

The second guy, that was still holding the girl, (Let's call him Rocksteady) tossed her into some bags of garabage. He charged Ranmaa who hit him with the "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken" hitting him several hundered times before he managed to back away from her. However, that was short lived as Ranma jumped over him driving her feet into his back sending him into the lamp post thus knocking him out. Their boss couldn't believe this girl, with her arm in a cast, had beaten his two best guys in a span of five minutes. He was livid and yelled

"YOUR DEAD LITTLE GIRL"

as he charged forward only for Ranma to hit him in the chin with a side kick, which gave a sickening crack. That caused him to feel over whelming pain and he passed out. Making sure all three were out, Ranma went over to check on the girl. After a couple of steps, she stopped and bent forward before falling onto her hands and knees in pain. She started coughing up blood. The girl, whom she had saved, saw this and crawled over to her placing her hands on the redhead's back which started glowing. After a moment, Ranma sat back on her knees looking at the girl.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you..."

"I'm Hotaru but I guess you think I'm a freak now"?

"Of course not, I'd love to be able to do that."

"Hotaru, are you okay"?

"Yes, Hakura-Papa thanks to this girl."

"Thank you for helping her miss"

"The names Ranma"

"Ranma." She turned to Hotaru. "We've got to go."

"Yes Hakura-Papa. I hope I'll see you again, Ranma."

"I'd like that."

Ranma waited until they were in the car before she started walking back towards her Grandmother's house. As she did, she noticed that she felt better then she had in years; however, it would still be a few days before she knew exactly what it was Hotaru had done to her. As Ranma neared her grandmothers house, she heard

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE"

A/N

Bebop & Rocksteady are Shredder & Krang's dimwitted hench-mutants in the original 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series A side-kick is better known in the wrestling world as Sweet Chin Music


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ryoga, I can't fight you now."

"Nice try, Ranma. I saw you fight those guys."

"Yeah, but that was against doctor's orders, and if it wasn't for that girl healing me, I'd be on my way to the hospital right now."

"Enough of yo..." Ranma cut him off.

"Look-it moron. I haven't recovered from Saffron and the failed wedding. These last few fights took a lot out of me. Heck YOU broke my arm a few days ago. I am sick of fighting. I am sick of "Because of you I've seen hell" and "Saotome prepare to die." Do you honestly believe that if you kill me all your problems will be fixed?"

"Yes."

"Well they won't and you'll be a murderer. I'm sorry you got cursed at Jusenkyo. No one deserves that (maybe the Panda). But I didn't make you go there. I'm sorry about your family curse but I didn't give it to you. You think your life is so miserable but at least you have a woman that loves you no matter which form your in."

"..." Ryoga swallowed. "I...I need to go think. Later Ranma."

It didn't take long for Ranma to get back to her Grandmother's, as it was getting close to dinner and she wanted to get cleaned first so she grabbed her bathing supply's and headed to the bathroom which, although a little larger, was much like the Tendo's bathroom. The furo was separated by a wall from the rest of the bathroom/change room, but the outer door had a lock on it.

However that was unfortunate for Ranma who didn't hear her cousin Brittany announced that she was changing to her cheetah form so when Ranma opened the door she froze. In her mind she started chanting 'Not a cat not a cat not a cat' but that didn't help when the Cheetah moved causing Ranma to scream "C...c...cat!" as she backed up towards the outer bathroom door she fell onto he butt landing against the door.

Brittney looked a bit hurt at the reaction. She walked up to the shaking Ranma, who was at war with herself. Brittney put her head into her lap and started purring. Over the next few minutes she noticed the temperature drop. Then Ranma moved her hand towards her cousin only for her to lick it which sent Ranma back into her frozen state as someone started pounding on the door.

"Everything alright?"

The door opened revealing Brittney in her hybrid form holding a towel wrapped Ranma. "Yeah Setsuna, I just spooked Ranma" she said before carrying her cousin to her room and putting her in her bed. She then headed off to have a tuna based snack.

Back at the beach Akane spent the last several hours, since waking up, thinking about everything that had happened since Ranma arrived and decided to talk to her main rivals. When they met, she told them she needed to know if what her sisters said was the truth.

"Shampoo does not get why Airen stays with Violet girl when could be with Spatula girl or come to wife."

"She has a point sug. The only exercise you get aside from breaking bricks is stretching the truth and jumping to conclusions."

"I'm really not..." she was cut off by Shampoo and Ukyo's as they let out a laugh. They then told her of a few times where she either blamed or hit Ranma for something he had no part of. Hearing this made a decision to see if Nabiki can get her into an anger management program.

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo/Gates of Time.

"This is Vesta calling Pluto."

"Go ahead."

"According to the video logs, Small Lady teleported down to Castle Charon."

"Why would sh...she went to the past."

Pluto entered the gates and after several hours found that there was an unauthorized usage, but the where and when was heavily encrypted. This caused her to let out a string of curses in several different languages before going and talking to her past self.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sis, do you know how expensive that will be?"

"I know but I don't want to lose Ranma."

"It may already be to late, Akane."

The three sisters spent the next while going over the pros and cons, getting a written promise from Akane that she would not quit or ignore what she would be taught, and she would not be allowed to hurt Ranma in anyway unless he hurts her first.

While they were talking about Anger Management classes in the Gates of Time Pluto was telling her past self about the missing princess and her susspison that she went back to the present. She told her younger self that she was to get the senshi to search for the princess.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Usagi is in China with her family. Mina is back in England with her parents. Hakura is on a couples cruise with Michru, and Me, Hotaru, Ami, Rei and Makoto are left in Japan but Ami is visiting her grandmother with her mother. Makoto has a job and Rei has taken Hotaru to an anime convention."

"Fine then tell the ones still in Japan to look for her."

The older (future) Pluto hung up and the current Pluto made the calls to the senshi. Ami was in the library by herself when her communicator went off and she answered it and was told the same thing that Pluto was told, and said "If I see Usa I'll let you know" she said to Pluto as the topic of the call walked into the room just as she hung up. "Pluto?" Ami looked at her then nodded "I came to tell you supper is almost ready."

Ranma had awoken in her bed, and as she remembered what had happened, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her good arm around them, and placed her head on them as she started to cry. She was afraid that one of her cousins now hated her (even though she knew about the nekoken) frustration with the nekoken and being able to control it. There was a knock on the door, and with a muffled come in, the door opened.

"Ranma, supper is almost ready."

"I'm not hungry Grandma. Could you please, put a plate aside for me and I'll eat later?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now. I just want to meditate for a while."

"Alright but if you change your mind -"

She nodded with her head still on her knees saying she'd come to her. With that Usagi left and started down the hall before pausing and looking back at Ranma's door. 'I hope Theo has some good news and can help' she then headed to join the others.

"Mom, is Ranma coming down?"

"No, she isn't hungry at the moment." Hearing that Nodoka started to stand up.

"Don't bother dear she's gone to meditate. She is pretty upset with what happened earlier."

Before Nodoka could ask, Brittney started explaining about what had happened in the bathroom. While she was telling the family that, Ranma was in his Mind/Dreamscape in male form.

"Damn it!" He fired off a KI blast.

"Hey watch it, Ranma."

"Sorry Ranko, I'm just frustrated."

"I know but it'll get better now, as you now have family to turn to."

"I hope so. Do you want to spar?"

"You know the answer to that... Just bring it."

After a few hours she came out of her meditation and went to get something to eat. When she was done eating, she started to head to her room but stopped when her mother called her, and she went to see what her mother wanted.

"Yes Mother?"

"First of all Ranma, I'm sorry." She was about to ask why when she added "as of now you are no longer a Saotome"


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma was shocked by this but numbly nodded and turned and started to walk out of the room when her mother call out after her

"Where are you going?"

"To pack my stuff and leave."

"Why?" She stopped and turned around with a confused look.

"You just kicked me out of the clan, so why wouldn't I leave?" Nodoka shook her head.

"I didn't kick" - she paused for a second. "You didn't hear the rest of what I said did you?" Seeing the questioning look on Ranma's face she kept speaking. "What I said was, you no longer being a Saotome seems to be the only option there is to solve the problems Genma made for you."

"So then, I'm a Ronin now."

"No, either your uncle or one of your aunts will adopt you into their family, but that is up to you, Ranma."

"Do you need an answer now?"

"No, you can take your time to think about it, although your Grandmother did suggest that you spend a few days with each family before deciding."

"Alright Mom. I'll let you know in the morning what I will do."

Then after agreeing, both said goodnight and went to bed, but while Nodoka fell asleep shortly after climbing into bed, Ranma stayed awake thinking about what to do. The next morning at breakfast Ranma said that she would like to spend time with each family before making her decision.

At the Beach, the Tendo's, Genma and Ukyo had just finished having breakfast and were getting ready to head back to Nermia. Ukyo and Akane had gone downstairs with their bags to wait for the others when they heard:

"WHERE AM I NOW?!"

"Hey Ryo..." Akane started to yell out to the Lost boy when a wave hit him

*SPLASH*

Akane saw Ryoga shrink and disappear into his clothes. As this happened, she got flashes of Ranma calling Ryoga PChan, bacon bits, ham head, pork breath, sausage factory and various other pig related names. That's when a bright red aura exploded from Akane's body, and as her mallet appeared, she swung at Ryoga while shouting

"RYOGA NO BAKA!"


End file.
